We Are The Misplaced
by Violett-Sweetiee
Summary: Rosalie Hale doesn't belong where she is, and she doesn't belong as what she is. She isn't jealous. She is just misplaced. [Rated T for Language][HollywoodViolet]
1. Hate

**Author's Note: Squee, the first installment of my part in the chronicles. Can you say _excited_? I really hope you like this, because I've been inlove with the idea ever since I came up with it one night when I couldn't sleep.**

**411 - This takes place after Prom and before school lets out.. so it's about two weeks before school ends, okay? That means Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are still at the school as seniors. Meaning I want _no_ reviews saying anything along the lines of, "But they shouldn't be at the school this year!" or whatever.**

**Channie a.k.a. VampireSweetie is my partner in all of this, though we don't write them together. We share the series and do the posting as a couples thing, okay?**

**I have a dozen things to do right now, so I'm sorry if there are delays in mine, or even hers, but just keep in mind that we _do_ have lives beside fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

CHAPTER 1

The dull lighting of the sun tumbled through the lightly closed blinds, emitting light onto the ugly floor of the Biology room. I stared in an uninterested fashion at the streaks of light, watching while the sun cleared and more streaks came further and further towards me. When the sun hit my pale ankles, I shifted body weight so that they might not the sparkle of my inhuman skin.

"Rosalie?" said the high voice of our young substitute.

"Mrs. Dawson," I murmured absently without looking at her.

"Will you tell me the answer, please?"

My eyes flickered in the direction of Mrs. Dawson's petite form. "34B," I said lightly and simply.

She looked confused. "Miss Hale, this is Biology. How on earth--" Her cheeks flushed the color of red wine as she noticed the way I was indirectly gesturing towards her chest. I turned my head to fully look at her and gave her a sly little smirk.

"I'm just guessing, though." My voice was sugar-sweet.

"And what exactly was your guest based upon?" Her voice wasn't so sweet as she folded her arms across said chest, still blushing. She was giving me a very irritable glare, one grown-ups gave kids when they felt they were being injustly disrespected.

The smirk on my lips shifted into a big smile. "That mine are bigger than yours, of course."

Roars of laughters moved through the class at my comment, and I giggled quietly, enjoying the extra attention playing on me. Mrs. Dawson's eyes shifted through the group of students with an infuriated look on her face, then they settled on me in a way saying she wanted me to die.

_Good luck with that_.

I through a glance across the room at Emmett. He was already looking at me and shaking his head, a grin on his face. He shot a glance at Jasper, who was leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes though grinning at my crude humor as well. They were used to it.

The bell rang shortly after and I was out of my seat before anyone could stop me. Mrs. Dawson glared at me as I swayed past her desk, an unbreakable smile playing once more across my beautiful and perfectly built face.

Emmett was leaning against the lockers by the door when I glided out. He moved forward and caught my waist before I could pass him.

"You're cruel," he murmured to me, though his grin was infectious.

I bit my lip, then pouted slightly. "But loving." I moved my lips to his and kissed him, enjoying the way he eagerly kissed back. I knew the kids at Forks High were watching in either admiration or irritation, but that didn't really matter.

"Public displays of affection," Jasper said as he walked up on the opposite side of Emmett.

"Like you and Alice never do it," I scowled playfully at my brother.

Alice and Edward came walking up to us as if on some cue. She bounced over to Jasper, faithfully allowing him to drape his arm around her. Edward walked up on the opposite side of me with a bored expression on his face.

"Missing Bella?" giggled Alice.

"Yes," he sighed. "I don't understand why they couldn't have just switched that one class - otherwise, we'd have all of them together."

I blocked the rest of the conversation out, focusing on how much it irritated me the way he _still_ loved Bella so much. I had dealt with it so far because I thought maybe it was a phase. But now it was just getting pointless.

I hated that she was a constant reminder of my inhuman status. Her blush, her heartbeat, her clumsiness. It all drew me insane because it kept reminding me I'd never be able to do or be any of those things ever again.

The sound of rain pulled me from my thoughts, and I realized it had suddenly started raining. I shouldn't been suprised; it was always mysteriously beginning to rain in Forks without any such warning like that. I wasn't suprised, actually. Just irritated.

Forks was something else that I hated. I didn't need to be here - there was honestly no point except to hide my _secret_. I often got lost in my thoughts of being able to live in the sunshine all over again, somewhere like Paris or New York City. But even in the winter, I couldn't go to those places because of my clear differency.

I sat down beside Emmett in an incoherant fashion, hardly acknowledging him as he put his arm around my shoulder and lightly made a comment to me. I was focusing on Edward and not having to ask what he was waiting on, because I knew.

Bella came walking up as if on cue that precise moment, her big brown eyes full of joy to be reunited with Edward once more. Sickening.

She had almost made her way to the table when she stumbled over thin air - as usual - and started to fall in the direct area behind me. Edward stood up, but instead of rushing over, said my name with alarm and expectancy. I gave him a vulernable look and raised my eyebrow. I felt taken aback that he expected me to just save her.

Her whimpering voice could be heard as she hit the floor, and then I heard Edward growling my name in irritation. He swooped out from his seat and moved her back beside him in less than three seconds. I scowled to myself at the way he was being so.. _in_human when I was unhappy because Carlisle had told us _not_ to be inhuman.

Jasper said something to me half way through lunch, and for the first time in about six months, I had to look up and have him repeat what he had just said to me. He looked slightly amused that he had to repeat, but he did so anyway.

"You're eyes are getting dark," he had said.

"And?" I pressed, pursing my lips in a bored state of mind.

"And you should probaly come feeding with me this weekend," Alice said to me in her general, chipery voice from across the table. She was ripping her bread into tiny little crumbs, all the while keeping her eyes on me.

Sighing, I nodded to her that I would. It was unavoidable to notice that my family were all speaking slower than we used to, all because Bella now sat with us and Edward though it fair that she should know what was being said at her own lunch table.

My thoughts easily redirected to feeding, which was hardly my favorite thing to do. The mere thought of it made me uneasy. It wasn't the _meal_ that I didn't enjoy, but the actual process of doing it. I put in the much aggresion I couldn't get by hunting for whatever was possible at the time of day or year, but it was another reminder of my misplacement.

Emmett had said something.

"Hm?" I looked up at him, hardly noticing he had stood up.

He blinked. "Rosalie, I said it's time for gym."

"Oh," I murmured simply and stood up. I followed him and Jasper out the lunch room door and walked silently with them into the gym building.

The girls that were in the locker room when I went in all gave me different glances, though they all led to the same thing: admiration. I knew that all of them got jealous of me on a daily basis, not just for my looks, but for Emmett. My entire family was desired, and unfortunately, my husband was no acception to this little catch.

Speaking of desire, I heard the faint sound over the bickering in the locker room of someone saying Emmett's name on the gym floor in a way I wasn't willing to accept. I was standing at the opened door before anyone could take a breath, and I quickly regretted taking my time in here.

A petite, redheaded sophmore stood infront of Emmett at the bleachers. He was just now putting on his gym shirt, so I knew she got a good look at his body. I cursed silently before walking up behind the flimsy little redhead.

"Excuse me."

She turned her head around first, then whirled when she saw it was me. I didn't know who she was, but she obviously knew who I was as she quickly glanced back at Emmett, then at me. She smiled nervously and walked off before I could hurt her.

Emmett chuckled. "Rose, she was only saying hello." He stood up and put his hands on either side of my hips, looking easily into my darkening eyes. I looked up at him in an untimid fashion, trying to ignore my urge to kiss him.

"Well, she didn't ask my permission," I replied evenly, and adverted him when he leaned in to give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I giggled softly when he cursed and scowled over his shoulder at me, making his way to the volleyball court.

The gym class was _still _going through a process of volleyball schrimedging that we had started about three days ago. We were still in the same teams as we had started out in, which meant I was taking a seat on the bleachers first round.

Bella walked up to me with a hopeful and cautious look in her eyes. But her doe-like eyes were bitterly wasted on me. I felt vulnerable and jealous all at the same moment when she sat down beside me on the third row of bleachers.

I cursed to myself, dispising how her gym class and mine had been united for the last two weeks of this school year. I hadn't been paying attention to the reason for this motion of events

"Hi, Rosalie," she said.

"Afternoon," I murmured in response, not bothering to look at her.

She sat silently beside me for several moments. I almost thought she had taken the hint until I heard her voice coming, yet again, from close beside me on the bleachers.

"Jessica told me about your comment in Biology class." She smiled at me, and I saw this from the corner of my eye. "I would have loved to see Mrs. Dawson's face when you said it."

_Jessica_? I tried to remember this unfamiliar person, and sadly, it didn't take long. She was the short, darkly tanned junior in Bella's class - the one that had been after the Newton boy's affection since as long as I had been here. She was so angry when he took such a strong liking to me that she convinced everyone I was anorexic for the simple reason that I never ate at lunch. Ridiculous.

"Such a pity you didn't."

She tried again. "Edward told me that Carlisle is considering bringing me on your summer trip this year. He wouldn't have it at first, but now Alice and Esme are pushing the idea." She took a moment to think over what she had said. "They don't know if you all are going to go to Alaska or-"

"Canada. I know, Bella."

The sound of Jasper's hand connecting with the volleyball sounded in the gym, though Emmett and I were probaly the only ones that could hear it so well. As for the rest of our P.E. class, I guessed they focused on the loud hit sounding out when it hit the ground from his hard hit.

Biting my lip, I imagined Jasper looking at me to see that I was smiling at what he had just done - that I was proud of my brother. Then he did look at me, like he knew I had wanted it. And he smiled back. It was strange how that happened. He wanted me to do something and I would just know he wanted it; vise versa, of course, too. Even more so that we weren't biologically related.

Bella's voice broke my content gaze, which upset me quite abit. I rarely ever felt content in Forks High School, or Forks for that matter. With the simple exception of being with Emmett or with my family. She ruined it.

"I'm sorry about Edward getting mad at you during lunch for not catching me," said Bella in a slow, methodical voice. She sounded cautious of me, and maybe she had the right to be.

"Okay."

But she wouldn't let it go. "I know you don't like me, Rosalie."

I looked off. "Then what's the problem?"

She was silent for a second, either thinking or re-thinking. "Edward explained that you were jealous of me and everything. For being human, I mean, but-"

"Don't flatter yourself," I snapped coldly without looking up. "I dislike you because you're human, and you hold _our_ secret in your pathetic little hands. You could reveal us for everything we are in just one slip of the tounge-"

"But I won't."

"You might."

Again, there was an eerie silence that fell over us. I glanced over her, my gaze so light that she wouldn't noticed, and gave her the once over for the first time since the prom had occured.

Her skin looked almost as pale as ours in the translusant lighting of the poorly fixated gym, and it seemed the fact that our uniforms were a darker red and white didn't help to contrast making her poor complexion look any healthier. She still held that doe-like expression of fake innocence with her deeply set, dark brown eyes and pursed lips. Her knees were pulled up to her chest on the bleachers while she looked indirectly at me.

Why did Edward want to throw all of this away on _Bella Swan_?

"If you don't like me because I'm not a vam.. because I'm not human, then you might just have to get used to," she finally said, sounding irritable and depressed at her own words. "Since Edward wants to keep me innocent and not damn me, I-"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be naive, Bella."

She blinked. "What?"

"You really believe that lines Edward keeps telling you, telling us?" I asked in a mocking tone. I looked back at her and raised my eyebrow.

She just stared at me.

"Bella, you may have noticed this, but we are far from human." My tone was breezy. "We _all_ miss our humanity - just not me. Edward misses it, too, especially apparently since you showed up. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps he was lying about his reaons and screwed up logic just to keep from hurting you more than what might be possible?"

She was _still_ staring.

I sighed, "Okay, Bella, I'll make this easy for you to understand: Edward loves your blush, your heartbeat. He adores the way you're so clumsy at times and he likes watching you get wrecked, or dazzled, or whatever you call it, by him.You're what he has of the human side of life."

Nothing but a stare.

Leaning back, I rolled my eyes and glanced off. This was getting irritating. "Fine - I guess I just won't sugar coat it for you." I looked back at her again, staring into her dark brown eyes. "Alice has her vision, Jasper has his senses, et cetera. And though Edward has his ability to read thoughts, you give him something else." Now, I paused. "You get him high, I guess."

"_High_?" She was looking at me like I were absurd.

My voice came out colder than intended, though it didn't particularly matter. "High," I confirmed in an exact fashion. "And now, the simple fact remains that if he were to change you into a vampire, you may not be able to give him that high you put him now."

Her eyes glazed over. "Rosalie, are you trying to say that Edward would not _love me_ if I were to become on of you? A vampire." She fell silent on the last word, almost like she were ashamed to say it. No one would have been able to her. Atleast, I didn't think they would.

"Well, yes, Bella, I suppose that I am."

She murmured, "That's ridiculous." But by the sound of her voice - the uncertianity and hesitation - I knew that she wasn't so sure if it was or not. She was considering it, and this made me smile, because this meant I had gotten to her.

I couldn't help but glance wickedly towards her in satisfaction. "It's making sense in your head - and that's what's killing you, Bella."

"Rosalie, why do you hate me?" Her voice was angry and vulnerable, signaling that I might have misjudged her. Maybe she could defend herself on the off chance that she actually tried to.

"Hate is such a strong word."

Bella frowned. "Then what do you feel towards me?"

Looking at her through darkening eyes, I felt a vicious smile playing across my stunningly gorgeous face. "I said it was a strong word; I never said it wasn't what I felt."

"Miss Hale?" Coach Clapp said from the volleyball net, acting as a referee. "You know, I'm sure you're having a nice conversation, but you might get ready to go in since your brothers' game is almost up." He was raising an eyebrow at me in a way that was unexceptable.

I rolled my eyes and moved to my feet when he called the whistle for the game to be over, ignoring that he had referred to Emmett as my brother. He gave me a wink and I smiled luciously at him before stepping onto the court.

When I stepped up behind the farthest line to serve, I saw a delicious site infront me. The redhead that had been _flirting_ with _my _love was standing in the center back, in perfect possison for me to send her a serve she would never forget. She noticed me when some guy on my team said my name before tossing me the ball. I twirled the ball in my hand, bending my knees and preparing to serve. Slowly lowering into serving possison, the sophmore gave me a look. Her eyes twinkled with fear and knowing that she was so _dead_. She also held a nervous-esque look to her.

"Two hits," I murmured.

Jasper, who had been rotated onto my team, glanced back. "What?"

I grinned mischiviously. "Two hits," I repeated. "Me hitting the ball, and the ball hitting her."

He started to laugh quietly so that no one else but me could hear him. And then I tossed the ball up into the air without any more hesitation, and nearly punched it with the inside of my hand in an over-hand serve. The sound of people shuffling to avoid it and then yelling the sophmore's name, who was apparently named Miley, to look out.

But it was much too late: the ball slammed - with heavier force than I had intended - straight into Miley's tanned face. To my light suprise, she fell backwards and hit the ground, all of this happening in two very quick seconds. I narrowed my eyes in an observant way.

The class slowly split into different groups. One of those groups was laughing uncontrolably, and another was racing to Miley's side, yelling her name like she had been struck down by God's wrath. No, she had been struck by _my_ wrath. Much worse. And then there was the group of people who were just staring with wide-eyed shock at either me or Miley. Our coach and Bella belonged to the last group.

I looked in Emmett's direction. He was leaning back on the bottom row of the bleachers, watching me intently. I gave him an innocent shrug, then smiled when he grinned. I didn't have to be right with him to know that he was laughing.

"Three hits," Jasper corrected. My brother was leaning down with his hands on his knees, laughing as hard as some of the humans were. "You hitting the ball, the ball hitting her, and her hitting the _floor_."

And even though I was laughing wickedly with my brother and husband and over half the entire gym class, the pounding rain was in the distance as a blank reminder that I was still misplaced, despite the beauty of my face when I smiled.

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_


	2. Leaving

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of Rosalie's story. It took me forever to finally start this, but hey, better late than never, right? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Channie and I originally planned to be doing Carlisle's and Emmett's story after we finished Rosalie's and Esme's, but we changed our minds.. because, well, I have no idea what I'm going to do for Emmett's. So after this one and the one she's working on right now, you can expect the stories of Victoria and James, alright?**

**ATTENTION: Really long chapter. Wh00t.**

**Review mine _and_ Channie's story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie offered me the rights to Twilight, but I just couldn't accept.**

CHAPTER 2

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock_.

I glanced away from the black and white TV screen, casting my gaze towards Carlisle's old grandfather clock that he had possisioned in the living room beside the couch. I looked back at th old '50s movie playing across the large screen of our television. A flimsy, dark-haired young woman was in the arms of a light-haired young man, and they were both displaying that dramatic climax scene where they kiss infamously.

An uneasy feeling settled in me, and I turned off the movie before the couple kissed. I had been feeling off since early in the morning before the sun had even come up.

_Maybe that's what it is_, I easily lied to myself, now throwing my gaze through the glass window and out into the blazing daybreak. Carlisle said that this was the clearest, brightest day that Forks had seen in almost three and a half decades. Needless to say, we had all stayed home with the exception of Edward.

He was gone, and had been all day. He had been gone before my uneasy feeling even occured, though oddly enough, I felt like blaming him for it. Because that's just how I was. And as if giving me said bad feeling wasn't bad enough, he had gone to spend the day with Bella, who was skipping school at _his_ request. I didn't want him in the sun, especially not with a human. She could ruin everything. She _would_ ruin everything.

I dropped my thoughts to notice a loud but unbothersome rustling coming from the attic. I moved up from the couch in a graceful stride and walked out of the room, over the platform that carried the piano, and started up the stairs. Jasper gave me a smirk when he saw me on his way coming down the stairs. He caught me by the wrist, turning me towards him after passing me downwards by only one of the steps.

"Edward wanted me to tell you something," he said.

"And what might that be?"

Jasper shrugged indirectly. "It must not have been that important - I wasn't paying attention, and he didn't seem to feel the need to repeat it twice."

My voice came out light and breezy, the opposite of what I felt. "Well, if it wasn't that important, I'll just ask him for myself when he comes back." I turned from my brother and started to go back up the steps, but he stopped me a second time by this time catching the loop of my jeans. Twisting my body around so that his grip slipped, I whirled and gave him a haughty look.

He looked at me nonchalantly. "Edward said he wasn't going to be coming home tonight."

"_What_?" My breezy town had slipped as I faultered, slightly taken aback. "Why wouldn't he come back tonight - he isn't really going to spend the night at Bella's house while her dad is gone, is he?"

"He spends the night at her house all the time." Jasper paused. "Rosalie, you can't really expect him to _do_ anything with Bella. He's too much of a gentleman to try and do something. You know that, don't you?"

I glanced off in a vulnerable way. "Yes, but it's not Edward that I don't trust."

He gave me the same haughty look I had given him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Carlisle called his name from the garage before he managed to snap at me, which I could tell was exactly what he was going to do. He glanced back at me and sent pleasent waves towards me before hurrying down the stairs, although I neither accepted it, nor rejected it.

Whirling back around just as I started up the stairs again, I looked back at him. "Jasper," I called out in a sweet tone. He looked back at me expectantly. "Do you know where Emmett went?"

"No, Rosalie, I don't," replied Jasper.

My shoulders dropped a centimeter from their hopeful stance. I turned and ran up the rest of the staircase without saying anything else to him. The hallway lights were turned off, but I could still see perfectly in the dimmed area. I walked all the way down the hall and then moved into the half-empty room of the west side of our upstairs. We had never had an exact meaning for the room, and so the walls were painted a dull white and boxes were scattered here and there against the walls. I moved a few boxes out of my way, tugging on the cord that moved the entrance to the attic downwards. The folding staircase came tumbling out until I rested it on the floor, then began to the climb up to see where the loudening rustle was coming from.

Alice was the source of the all the rustling, of course. She was sitting on her knees in the farthest side of the attic. Her hands were fumbling with something in the most gracious way, and I quickly saw that she was fumbling with newspaper, the more precise location of the rustling.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile while I calmly moved through the entrance to the attic, slipping my slender and pale body completely out before standing. I closed the entrance quietly before approaching her.

She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eye. "It's a present."

Moving closer towards her and peering over her shoulder, I could see that she was using the newspaper as a makeshift wrapping. She picked up the tape beside my foot and held the paper over whatever she was wrapping, then put piece after piece of tape. After this, she took up more newspaper and started the same notion.

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows, glancing at her face. "Just how long have you been doing this, Alice?"

She grabbed _another_ part of the newspaper. "I'm not sure, actually," she replied, her voice high and song-like. "But it was somewhere between the time that Edward leaving, and then Emmett leaving."

"Emmett left?" This was news to me.

"Yes, he came up here before he left looking for you." Alice looked up at me. "But you weren't here and I hadn't seen you all morning, so I told him that I didn't know. And then he just left."

Biting into the side of my cheek, I looked off towards the large square window on the wall beside the two of us. I was slightly irritated that Emmett hadn't told me he was leaving, especially without me on such a dull day, and a bit depressed that I didn't have him to kiss. He could just lay there on the couch with his head on my lap and I was completely satisfied. But without him around, I was vulnerable and bored.

"Did he go hunting?" My voice was breezy and almost lifeless.

"Not unless it's a very fast hunting trip," she murmured in reply, obviously having trouble with the fourth layer of newspaper I had watched her put on. "He told me he would be back later tonight." She paused again. "Or something."

I remembered Jasper mentioning that Edward wanting to tell me something. "Maybe he meant to say Emmett, and the name slipped." It was my turn to pause. "Or maybe I heard him incorrectly."

Alice looked up at me. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," she said with a smile.

Laughing softly, I leaned back on my hands against the old vanity dresser. "The undead don't have to worry about sanity and insanity, Alice."

Her smile broadened. "Everyone has to worry about it. Dead, undead, and living."

"Dead?" I raised a light, perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Dead," Alice confirmed easily, still smiling. She went back to her taping for a few seconds before stopping to look up at me. I examined the package and saw that it had thickened so much that it might double in size by the time she were to finish. She re-caught my attention, and I looked back at her petite form in the dim lighting across the room. "Did you say you had talked to Jasper?"

Nodding, but not really listening, I used my arm strength to pull me up so that I was sitting on the old vanity dresser I had been leaning against. The old dresser shook lightly under my body weight - which was mostly bone, muscle, and dead flesh - but I knew that it wouldn't snap under me. And even if it did, I wouldn't be hurt by it. I would be off and away from it before the wood of the dresser could actually break apart.

I lifted my face, light shedding onto it, and looked at Alice. "You said something?" Her words had been a blurr to me because I had been dazing off. I thought it had been something about Jasper, and I was right.

She didn't seem to care that I hadn't been paying complete attention. "Did you say you had talked to Jasper?" she repeated, not looking at me. She was too wrapped up in her present-wrapping. Her _insane_ present-wrapping.

"Oh, yes, I passed him on the staircase."

"When you go back downstairs, could you ask him if he would come back up here?"

"Possibly, but I wasn't planning on going back downstairs."

Alice secured the tape to her eleventh piece of newspaper on the _present_ and then sat down the tape in one quick motion. She leaned back on her heels, meeting my eyes with an unremovable smile on her perfectly set lips and small-featured face.

"Where were you planning on going then?" Alice asked.

I pursed my lips, then opened my mouth to reply, but there was a small problem in replying to my sister's question. I pressed my lips back together and tilted my head. "Nowhere," I murmured somewhat matter-of-factly to her.

She was already smiling wider in her knowing. "That's what I thought," replied the petite girl sitting on her knees infront of me before returning to her work. She leaned forward again on the hard-wood floor and lifted the present to sit her twelfth piece of newspaper under the present. Then, she proceeded to fold it around the present.

But I rolled my eyes and shook my head, hopping gracefully off the vanity and re-approaching her while she continued her process with the gift. "Alice, who is that gift for?"

That was really all it took. Her unremoveable smile left her beautiful face, and she stopped the notion of re-wrapping the present. She slowly leaned back and cocked her head before gazing up at me, almost cautious to say what she had to say.

"It's a present, Rose," she said.

"You already told me that, Alice," I murmured.

She looked off and nodded thoughtfully, but she didn't speak. I watched her expectantly for several passing minutes. The time may have seemed a long time to wait, but to vampires with a possible eternity to live out, it was closer to half a second.

"Who is the gift for?" I repeated steadily.

"Bella," she said, her body going limp as she looked up at me again. Her eyes emitted a helpless expression within them while she gazed up at me again.

I shifted uncomfortably, pressing my lips together and clenching my jaw. The look in her eyes made it nearly impossible to get upset. _Nearly_. I turned in a quick movement and walked back to the vanity, lifting myself back up to sit on it with a vicious look in my own eyes.

There was no point in not asking my questions. "Why are you giving her a gift?"

Alice looked thoughtful, fighting the smile on her face. "Monday is the anniversary of the first day Edward and Bella officially _met_, when he first talked to her. I'm giving her somewhat of an anniversary gift." She acknowledged all the newspaper. "The newspaper is for laughs, and to taunt her a little bit," she went on with an abrupt giggle afterwards.

Obviously, I was not giggling at all. "Really, I don't see why _you_ would be giving her a gift when it's for _hers _and _Edward_'s anniverary."

She dropped her grin lightly then, but gazed up at me reluctantly with a dazed smile on her face, a smile I remembered but couldn't recognize, or maybe vise versa. Her eyes hinted with something almost as powerful as that look she got in her eyes whenever Jasper said he loved her. And it was recognizing what that gaze reminded me of that got me lost in what she said next.

"Because that's just what best friends do," she said.

I tilted my head to the side. My lips spread in another vicious look, but I found myself just sitting there looking provacative instead of lashing out at her like I wanted to. But there was another something that made me stop from choking out my bitter words at Alice, besides the fact that I just _couldn_'t. It was the feeling that over-came me aside from the irritation and vulnerability and anger. I quickly realized that it was the need to cry.

Just sitting there, trying to figure out what to say seemed like a waste of time. I struggled with the words that would leave her cringing, leave her breaking. When I couldn't figure them out, I finally choked out the thing I knew would leave her speechless to the point.

"You know, Alice," I murmured with a jagged and angry sob in my voice, "There was a time when _ I_ was your best friend. And I can still remember that time."

Alice removed herself from her daze - or rather yet, my words removed her. She stared up at me, the sun having shifted in the sky so that the light streamed onto her truely speechless and utterly broken expression of suprise and hurt.

But instead of waiting for her newly dazed reaction, I bounced off the vanity dresser and strutted towards the attic door. I pulled it open and quickly went down the steps with a bounce in my step, passing a large window in the upstairs hall while I headed for the staircase. Looking out into the brightly sunshing sky and much too green setting, I scowled.

-

The front door opened and closed downstairs, followed by someone coming up the stairs very quickly, as though they were anxious. I could hear this all from mine and Emmett's bedroom, where I lay on the emerald and gold colored sheets of our bed.

I opened my eyes and sat up, gazing straight ahead at the off-white walls for several passing seconds before I moved up and away from the bed. The sound of footsteps had faded lightly, causing me to think it was Edward coming home, although he had said that he wouldn't be home tonight because of _Bella_.

My pale bottom lip twitched at the thought of her name, but I shook her memory from me and looked solemnly out the window. In our driveway, I had expected to see Edward's silver Volvo parked close to the garage where he was parked his cars, but it wasn't there. Instead I saw Emmett's yellow Jeep beside my red convertible.

A feeling of anxiety rushed over me when I realized Emmett was finally home, although it was placed by confusion as to the dissappearence of whoever's footsteps I had just heard. They must have gone down the hallway, and why would Emmett go down the hallway when -

There was no time for me to finish my thoughts. I had opened the door while pondering this, and there was Emmett, standing in the doorway with a mischivious grin on his face. Just as I opened my smooth lips to say something, Emmett was pushing hard against me. His lips were on mine, and his icey hands were around my waist.

Even though I didn't need to breathe, I still gasped for breath when he pulled his lips from mine. He leaned his forehead against mine and grinned wickedly at me again. I tilted my head back slightly, enjoying the feeling of his rangled, own unneeded breath clashing with mine.

"What was that-"

He cut me off again, and almost seemed to enjoy doing so. I let out a muffled _mmpmh_ as his lips were roughly pushed against mine for the second time, my remaining words being shoved back down my throat. But I wasn't annoyed by him doing that. I couldn't be upset when I loved this so much, loved him. And so I kissed back furiously for a couple of minutes until he pushed me back onto our bed, grinning.

I tilted my head back and started to laugh. "Can I ask my question now?"

Emmett chuckled. "Of course."

"What was with the Hollywood-styled kiss?"

"It was because I missed you, that's all," he murmured and gave me another peck on the lips before kissing towards my neck.

I responded by smiling and closing my eyes. "Where did you go?"

He kissed along my jawline. "Seattle," he murmured against the hollow of my icey throat. His kisses moved closer and closer until they were on the faded bitemarks from when Carlisle had changed me years and years ago.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" I tried to whimper it, but I was too much into my love and infatuation that all I could do was sort of sigh while the words slipped out.

"Because I couldn't find you." He moved up and kissed me on the lips again, hard, and I was in much too deep to try and argue that I had been in the living room all the time. He had pushed me so far in that I couldn't try and say _anything_.

His hands slipped up my signature red tank top and snaked them around to the small of my back. I lifted lightly and let him pull me up the rest of the way. The top slipped over my head, and my long blonde hair tossled over my shoulders as he pushed me back sweetly onto the bed. His hands found their way to my jeans after kissing me for a few minutes. He had them unbottoned and unzipped in half a second, and then he was gently yanking them off of my viviacious pale legs.

_The shirt's coming off_. I smiled wickedly against the kiss before drawing back, only to quickly pull Emmett's shirt. He grinned, mumbling that he loved me, and pushing his lips against mine once more before he would let me reply.

My lips spread when he broke the same kiss himself. A faint squeel escaped my lips, meaning to be the _I_ in _I love you_, but a sound coming from outside bothered my thoughts. I immediately knew that it was the sound of a car door shutting in our driveway.

Emmett gave me a vulnerable look when I sat up on our bed, causing him to lean back from his possision on top of me. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked impatiently. His voice hinted lust, but of course there was love in there as well.

"Someone is here."

"Of course someone is here, Rose. Six people live in this house."

I rolled my eyes at his cold humor and lightly pushed him off me, moving quickly towards our window to peer out into the dimly lighted area of our driveway. Emmett was murmuring my name from behind me, asking me to come back to bed. Practically begging me, actually. He also informed me that I was just in a black bra and underwear. Whoever was standing outside would have been clearly able to see my figure if they so much as glanced up, but I didn't care that much.

The car door that had just shut belonged to Edward's Volvo. He was walking around to the passenger's seat, a dazed and nearly stupid - but still charming - grin on his moonlit face as he moved to open the door. I cursed under my breath, knowing too well who was in the car.

And I was right. Bella stepped out of the silver car, glancing up meekly at Edward while she moved towards him to let him shut the door. She turned to follow him into the house, but stumbled like she always did and nearly hit the hard ground. But Edward caught her quickly and easily before her pale and untoned form could hit the cement. I scowled at the lucious smile he gave her when she blushed scarlet.

_Blushing_. That was just the blood rushing to her cheeks, the blood that Edward _wanted_. I bit into my lip angrily, and turned slowly. Leaning against the windowsill, I mumbled a few choice curse words. How could she be so stupid as to let all that blood into her face while with a _vampire_?

Emmett was suddenly pressing his body against mine. He titled my chin up and attempted to look into my golden eyes, though I had averted them in hatred toward the human, and in thought. His voice was low and beautiful when he spoke.

"What's wrong, love?"

I didn't say anything in reply, though let him lean towards my neck to lay kisses there and on my jawline once more. But instead he glanced up just in time to see Edward and Bella entertaining the house while exchanging small talk. He growled loudly and jerked away from me.

"You're this upset just because _she_'s here?"

"He shouldn't bring her here," I rejected coldly. "Doesn't she get that we could kill her?"

"I'm sure she gets you want to kill her." He folded his arms across his chest, obviously angered by the way Bella could make me act so _immature_ and _vicious_. That's how he thought I acted, at least, but actually, I was acting sensible.

My eyes faultered towards his face slowly. "No, Emmett. Don't give me that look."

Emmett clenched his jaw in place. "Why not, Rosalie? You get _so_ upset around her. Why? I don't understand it, honestly. You're so much better than her - so much more beautiful, so what does she have that you want so _badly_?"

"She has humanity," I murmured absently, glancing behind me through the window. I could sense that they were sitting on the porch swing on the far right of the porch.

"Yes, and you have eternity," he replied quickly. "With me." He said the last words quietly and lovingly before moving towards me and touching my cheek to make me look at him. He almost looked sad that I was so upset about this, about her, or that I was upset at all. "I love you, Rosalie, and if you hadn't been changed, you never would have found me."

I couldn't help but glance up weakly at him. My lips pursed, and I tried to keep still. But I still moved closer to him despite all of my will-power, the look in my eyes surely enough to make him know just how much Edward not being with Bella meant to me. The one person I hated in the one place I hated. _Awful_.

"Why does Edward want _her_?" I couldn't help but ask the question helplessly, even when Emmett sighed in surrender and leaned away slightly from me. "I could understand if he wanted to ruin all of this for some drop dead gorgeous female, but she is _nothing_."

He looked at me quickly. A new emotion filled his eyes, clashing with the irritation and the anger from all of this. It was _jealousy_, and I quickly figured out what that jealousy was for.

"Edward _loves_ the girl, Rosalie! We've all learned to accept it, and _I_ don't understand why you can't just get your head around that _one, single_ fact!" He paused. "_Why_ do you care so much?"

I could feel my voice was getting colder. "Because it could ruin everything."

Emmett shook his head, then turned quickly and walked towards our bed. He grabbed his shirt in one quick movement before pulling it over his head to put it on. He was eerily silent while he moved around our bed to our closet. When he opened the closet door, pulled out his bag, and started grabbing close, I felt my world shatter.

"Please, please, don't say you're leaving." My voice was suddenly weak and full of restrained sobs while I nearly begged him not to even tell me that he was leaving, if he really were.

He shook his head again and zipped the bag up. "Sometimes I wonder if you care so much about him wanting this girl because maybe _you_ are the one that wants _him_," he mumbled.

My body went numb. "Emmett," I choked out. "Please, you can't really be _serious_ about that."

His eyes blackened, and he looked up at me while throwing the bag over his shoulders and making the same trip around the bed, and towards the door. "I'm serious, Rose." He had a broken voice.

I moved forward and caught him by the forearm, giving him a desperately loving look. "No, Emmett. _No_. I love you, and not Edward. How could you even think that? My hate for Bella has nothing to do with those kinds of feelings towards Edward!" My voice broke, now, too.

And he stood there, staring at me with that bittersweet love in his eyes. He looked just as desperate as I felt at that moment, and he looked like he were really considering if he should leave, or stay here with me. He chose the worst of the two.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry," Emmett said quietly before leaning closer to give me a kiss on the cheek. He seemed as though he wanted more than anything to kiss me like he had earlier, but he wouldn't let himself. I tried to kiss him myself in hope that could make him say, but he turned and walked quickly down the hall before I could even speak.

I felt sick realizing he had actually left. He had _left_, and I couldn't help but worry that he might not come back for much too long. I let out a strained, almost broken sob. My dead heart was only breaking harder because I couldn't do anything about it. I just wouldn't be able to reach him in time, meaning I couldn't make him come back. The only thing that could was how much he loved me and would miss me. Knowing he loved me and would miss me too much to be away for too along should have eased my heart break, but it didn't.

_Bella_. Maybe she had finally ruined everything, or maybe it was _me_ who had ruined it.

_I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire_


End file.
